


The black dress

by orphan_account



Category: Good Girls (TV)
Genre: F/M, Soft Rio (Good Girls)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-14
Updated: 2019-08-14
Packaged: 2020-09-01 00:24:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20249116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Rio and Beth go on a date. I tried my best.





	The black dress

**Author's Note:**

> Love you guys thanks for reading this is a one shot

Rio sat nervously in the restaurant, waiting for his red headed queen to arrive. Then he saw her, she was breathtaking. She had on a black dress, that fit every curve she had, and her cleavage was on view, but not too much, just enough to tease.

The heads in the restaurant turned as she walked in and she was more reassured about her offit then before. Rio felt like the luckiest man in the world for Elizabeth to be here with him right now. She strolled to the table gracefully, and heads watched her walk to our table.

“Hey, ma” Rio purred as Elizabeth sat down. “ Hey Rio” Elizabeth mused as she sat down. 

“ You look beautiful as always “ he complimented.

“You too” she complimented back.

“How’s business “ he asked

“I mean, we work together, so I think you know how business is going” she mused.

He was nervous , not that anyone could tell. “Anyways how’s your kids” he asked trying to find common ground.

They talked awhile about their kids.And then they started to talk about Marcus’s arrangement with his mom.

“Does marcus switch between you and your ex wife.” She asked curiously 

“That’s not my ex wife, I had a one night stand with her when I was going through a... hard time in life, and her name is Elena .” He opened up to her.

“What hard time were you going through”, she asked a little nervously.

“My father had just died in a cartel gang war, and I had to take over the gang. I slept with people and drunk and smoke the stress and grief away.Then I bossed up, and avenged my fathers death took over the gang and became king.”

“Wow, Rio I had no idea, I’m sorry” she said giving him a pained look almost as if she could feel his pain.

“Yeah, How was your childhood” he didn’t share things like that with just anyone.

“My mother was depressed after my father passed away, and I was left to take care of the house and Annie. I practically raised her, it was a struggle to provide for us.I met ruby one day while attempting to drive to the grocery store, she helped us to drive their, and we’ve been best friends ever since. I married dean, because he promised to provide for us, and he didn’t mind Annie, he was the practical choice.I guess I never really loved him, but he gave me my kids sooo yeah, that’s my mini life story.” Beth never shared this with anyone except ruby, not even she told dean the full story.

“What did he do?” His questions were finally answered, he always had wanted to know what a loser like Carman was doing with a knockout like Elizabeth. But for him to screw it up, he wondered what he did to her.

“He cheated on me, with multiple women, and mortgaged our house three times, he’s a dumbass and an unreliable husband , but he’s a great dad.”

“He’s an idiot, when you get a good woman, like you, you hold own to her, he didn’t deserve you anyways.” Rio answered he was being honest with her, no walls up.

“ I love you Rio” She had never told him that, it was clear they had strong feelings for eachother, but right now they didn’t have a label.

“I love you too Elizabeth” he answered he had never felt this way towards a woman before Elizabeth.

After dinner, they walked out to their cars, and drove to Rio’s apartment. When they stepped out of the car they were on each other.

Rio was sucking Beth’s neck, and they were kissing and moaning. They finally made their way the his apartment. 

They got naked and closed the door, they ended the night making love in his bed


End file.
